Family?
by Bat-dove
Summary: Science from the known heroes, magic from the shadows. Wally has seen magic before. But he doesn't believe in other magic he sees. He doesn't get the feeling he normally got when he was around his friend just before she vanished. But is she really gone..?
1. Chapter 1

She was a dark haired imp. She was a trouble maker. A liar. She was unpredictable. She was his hero. He knew not of it when it happened. He pushed her away like everyone else. And when he finally saw truth behind it, she vanished. Into the desert. She ran from something unseen. She was barbaric when he tried to follow. He didn't know where she was from. She never gave a straight answer. She said she lived somewhere, was born else, and yet still came from another. She said only someone like her could understand

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
>Where the caravan camels roam<br>Where they cut off your ear  
>If they don't like your face<br>It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

She hid a life that people would ignore anyway. One filled to the brim with the drink of sheer insanity. One that would break the simple frames of others. But she smiled and embraced it. She told people. They did not listen. If not for her faith in herself, she would have been broken.

_When the wind's from the east  
>And the sun's from the west<br>And the sand in the glass is right  
>Come on down<br>Stop on by  
>Hop a carpet and fly<br>To another Arabian night  
><em>

She smiled as she disappeared into the sand. She always smiled. Unless she was fighting. She was one to spit into the wind despite knowing the outcome. Always to defy others. She saw and believed what she did. And no one could convince her she was wrong.

_Arabian nights  
>Like Arabian days<br>More often than not  
>Are hotter than hot<br>In a lot of good ways_

I felt warm when she left. I don't think she left me alone. I think she's watching over me. She always did seem to appear at the darkest moment to save the day. But he was never awake enough to stop her from leaving.

_Arabian nights  
>'Neath Arabian moons<br>A fool off his guard  
>Could fall and fall hard<br>Out there on the dunes_

A diamond in the rough. His spitfire of a sister. Not a diamond at all. A Jade.

Robin sat at the door eagerly awaiting Zatanna's arrival. Wally could tell. Robin may be cool and collect for a thirteen year old, but he was losing it waiting for Zatanna. Love sick puppy. Wally thought it was funny his friend was hitting on a magician. But it also was annoying. He had told Wally he should believe in magic. That not everything could be proven by science. He knew that. He saw it happen with his own eyes. Before the Kent Nelson incident in fact.

"Hey Rob," Wally said finally zipping over to Robin. Robin immediately put on a calm and cool persona to hide his nervousness. But Wally had a talent for pushing people's buttons. It was a gift given to all speedsters.

"What's up Wally?"

Wally gave a huge grin, "Got a hot date with Zatanna?"

Robin looks at him with a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks, "What No!"

Wally cocked an eyebrow in amusement. Despite being trained by Batman, it was easy to see how he felt.

"Aw I won't tell dude," he said mocking him. Robin looked up at him.

"Shut it West," he said with a small blush creeping on his face. Wally laughed. It bounced off the walls and echoed down the halls. He thought it was hilarious that he was hitting on someone who acted so much like… her. His self-proclaimed little sister. He sometimes wondered if she was her. But she had something's that didn't match so he dropped it. One, her dad had no siblings. Two, she didn't talk about demons. And three, she didn't mock her elders. She did however always seem to find a way to danger. Like she had a map that she could follow to get to it. She had a strong sense of justice. And the black hair made them seem the same. But Zatanna had brown eyes. His sister didn't. They were a pale yellow.

Zatanna was not her. But the only other person who ever came close was Cheshire. And he prayed that was not who his little sister was. But she seemed a little too old. She seemed older than he was. His sister was younger. Instead of contemplating this further, he ruffled Robin's hair.

"Dude stop it!" he complained. Wally laughed. Without his little sister, his little brother was just as good.

-.-

"You don't have to do this."

"I know. But it's Uncle, Tohru or me. Uncle's hurt from sonny boy and Tohru is the only one that can keep section thirteen safe. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now. I trained with Aunt Viper in Egypt so I'm strong enough to protect myself."

"Ja…"

"Don't try and talk me out of it. I'm fifteen. And I've kicked plenty of butts before," said the girl. She smiled under her hood. Her eyes hidden by sunglasses. She kissed the older man on the cheek.

"Call in as often as you can," he said giving up. He knew how bull headed she could be. She nodded and turned.

She left the hidden base swiftly. With what had recently transpired, she didn't waste time as she went to a bus stop. She was antsy waiting for it. When it finally arrived she stepped on and sighed. She had a long way to go. The only thing on her mind was the darkness emanating from the world in gigantic waves. She wondered how people could go by and not feel the change that was taking place.

All she knew was that she had to follow her lessons and her gut to where the darkness lied. And she'd be on her own until Uncle recovered. Then she'd have back up. Her uncle was too noticeable to come with her. Sure she attracted attention but it intensified near her uncle. And vice versa. She made a silent wish. That she wouldn't have to go through this alone. That she'd have help when she needed it.

-.-

"I don't see why she's _important,_" a scaly teen growled.

"Yes young demon. She has had my mark. She was once queen of the Shadowkaun."

"Tarakudo. I say we kill her."

"You are but the son of Shendu. You have no idea what her evil side is capable of."

**Well… If you read this please review. This is weird. I will not deny it.**


	2. Chapter 2

If I could see her again it would either save or kill me. Why I think of little sister now is beyond me. I have a bad feeling about this.

-.-

Wally dressed in his civvies quickly. He had to know. And the easiest way to do that was also the deadliest. Break into the Bat-cave and search her. If Batman didn't know there was… option two. He really didn't want to have to go through that. So deadly Bat-cave versus the fastest kid alive. This was going to end badly.

It was early morning and took off to the cave. Hopefully he would catch them as they actually slept (if they were sleeping to begin with) so there would be minimal issues. He moved quickly while avoiding main roads. Wanted minimal attention brought to him. He hoped this would work.

When he made it to Gotham he shivered a bit. Not that he didn't like Gotham it's just… he _really_ doesn't care for Gotham. It was dark, gloomy, spooky, and creepy. Kind of like the big bat himself. And kind of like his little sister. But at least she could be upbeat. Like the Joker. He shivered at the comparison. She was not Joker. No way in hell.

-.-

Walking around the harbor made her a bit jumpy. She was adventurous. She was strong. She knew martial arts. She was beginning magic. She was alone. She would never really admit it. Out of all the possible fears, she was afraid of being alone. She needed someone. Some living thing that knew her. An animal, a person, a demon. Something. This was the first time she was on her own. No Uncle, no Jackie, no Tohru. No one from section thirteen.

It was beginning to seep in. Like the mark of Tarakudo. Cold. Frightening. Alone. And she was the only person with the magic know how who was weak enough to not be detected until she found where Junior was hiding. She walked around tired of seeing faces without names. But she stayed quiet for once. She lost a good friend by talking to someone she shouldn't have.

They probably weren't supposed to be friends. He was against the very idea of magic. And she lived it ever since she stepped foot into America. Even going back to China, or training with Viper hadn't changed that. Going in alone, she feared for her life. But played the part of an independent girl her family knew and worried too much over.

"You are so going down Junior," she muttered under her breath. She continued walking next to the road. Something felt strange about this place. Something was here. She could feel it.

-.-

"KF? What are you doing in the cave?" asked a voice. Wally jumped and saw Robin standing there alone.

"Uh… research?" he said. It wasn't really a lie.

"In the Bat-cave?" Robin questioned. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't think of anywhere else to look," he lied.

"A library?" Robin suggested with a smirk.

"A person Rob," he countered.

"Biography section," he said. Wally rolled his eyes.

"My _friend_ doesn't have a biography. And even if she did… I doubt it would be listed as a biography," he argued back. Robin gained an impish grin.

"You're lucky Batman's asleep. So," he began, "Who are you stalking?"

Wally sighed. He learned a long time ago not to keep secrets from a bat. If you did, they will find the truth and even more embarrassing information that just makes it worse.

"My little sister," he said. Robin started laughing thinking he was joking. His cackle echoed off the walls alone. He noticed Wally was not laughing, but still staring at the screen.

"You're serious? You have a sister?" he questioned.

"Not by blood Rob," he said turning to him, "And I haven't seen her since…"

_Since I went to school in San Francisco. _

"…I haven't seen her in a few years."

Robin looked at him questioningly.

"Anyway I can help?" he asked.

"You? Want to help me find her?" Wally asked.

"I'm bored. Besides, if _you_ can't find her then _I_ probably can," he joked. Wally punched him on his shoulder lightly.

"Thanks," he said.

"So what's her name?"

-.-

"Jade Chan," she said checking into a hotel. They were surprised she was checking into a hotel room in the morning, "Please. I'm really tired. I've been up all night."

The receptionist nodded and handed her a key.

"Room 311."

"Thanks," she said walking to the elevator. Despite how much she wanted to kick demon butt and interact with people, she was as tired as a dog. She made it to her room and opened the door. Two beds. The usual kind of room. She crashed on the first one and sighed. She couldn't sleep yet. She opened her bag and pulled out various jars. She began mixing some of the ingredients and said an incantation.

"Yoo mo gway gui tai be toi," she said stumbling with the pronunciations. She used to mock Uncle for the incantation. But it was quite the tongue twister. Once she was done she began to fall asleep with the rise of the sun coming in her window. The barrier was set. And until she took it down, this was the safest place for her to perform chi spells.

-.-

"Dude. You sure you're not crazy?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"There is no 'Jade Chan' that matches that description. Even remotely," he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"What? No. She's real. She's my sister."

Robin stared at him, "Dude. You need to sleep…"

Robin stopped when he was interrupted by the monstrous growl of his stomach.

"…and some food. When was the last time you ate?"

Wally blushed and grumbled something under his breath.

"Wally?"

"Last night at dinner. After you left to go on your date with Zatanna."

"That was not a date! It was… it was studying for a test!"

"Sure it was man."

-.-

Zatanna practically ran into the building. She felt a magical presence. Weak. Tired. Good. She followed her instinct to a room. The door was sealed with magic she had not encountered. Her heart fell. It wasn't her dad. But someone else. Regardless, she felt a need to meet a fellow magician. She used her magic to the best of her abilities to unlock the door. When it opened, she stepped inside. The room was dark despite the fact that the sun had already begun to rise. She saw a lump in one of the beds. A person. She walked over cautiously. Which was hard with her spell book in hand.

She used a bit of magic to give her enough light to see. The figure groaned.

"Turn off the light Uncle Jackie," said the body. A girl. Probably her age. Her head was the only thing visible under the blankets. Thick black hair. Very shiny and straight. She was obviously of Asian descent. She sat up with her eyes still closed. Zatanna used her magic to disappear. Dropping the book amongst others.

"Huh?" the girl said. She stretched her arms, "I could've sworn someone turned a light on in here."

She got out of the bed slowly. Evidence of lack of sleep emanated off of her person.

"No demons. The spell is still up and strong," she muttered, "God; I'm as paranoid as Uncle. Now I'm seeing things."

She picked up something rather peculiar. A newt. Paralyzed and stiff. She walked over to the bathroom. Zatanna left once she heard the bathroom door lock. Well, after grabbing her book. She would tell Red Tornado about her later.

-.-

Jade stepped out of the bathroom and back to the bed. She picked up her books and began going through them. She froze. Her journal was gone. She spent the next hour tearing up the hotel room. She had it in there earlier. She knew it. She slammed herself down on the bed. She did not cry. She was too strong to cry. Even if she had lost the picture of her old friend. The one she had to say good bye to.

**Well this is for those who enjoy.  
>And if you enjoy won't you review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Close your eyes. Denounce your fears. If only she could right now. Jade sat on the bed shaking slightly. How could someone have taken her diary? Her shield was up. No demons or dark beings could have entered. It was there before she went into the bathroom. What kind of person would be so cruel as to take a teen's journal?

She looked back through the stack of books. One caught her eye. It was not hers.

-.-

Zatanna rushed back into her room in the cave. She sighed. Why did she run away? Oh right, she was in some strange sorceress's hotel room. That wouldn't be weird at all. She looked down at her spell book. She paled. It was not her book. It looked like a notebook. Bound tightly and covered in soft brown leather. Something obviously not from the states. She opened the book slowly, wary of any spells that might be placed on it. Surprisingly enough, there was no magic on it. The words though were difficult to read. Every page was in a different language. Mostly there was Chinese. Very few pages were in English. But the first line written in the book clearly said…

This belongs to  
>Jade Chan<br>If you are not her  
>Then return the book<p>

Zatanna reread it. She at least now knew who the sorceress was. Jade Chan. Chan. It sounded familiar. She thought back to when her father and her worked with an archeologist. His name was Jackie Chan. Didn't he have a daughter or something? No wait. He wasn't married. So that girl would be too old to be his daughter. How many other Chan families were out there in the world? Probably a lot.

She did begin to read the parts she could though.

'_April 22.  
>My training is going well. Auntie Viper is really a good teacher. Though I guess being an ex-con really helps. She knows all the rules in the book and has taught me how to break half of them legally. Living in Egypt is a lot different than America. Especially with Wally not being here. I didn't want to say bye. But Shendu and his family are too dangerous. Not to mention someone stole the mask of Tarakudo.<br>I really don't want to get him involved. He has already seen the Shadow Khan. If he got any more involved he would've had to join section thirteen. I plan on living my life for section thirteen. I don't plan on him throwing away his future for something he didn't want to know about.  
>I have talked to the locals here. Many can't read English. Hazah!<br>A language they can't read that I can write in. I hate when people read someone else's writing without asking. Quite frankly I think it's just plain rude.  
>Got to go. Viper's coming.'<em>

Zatanna was confused. This writer was strange. Her writing made no sense. But then again, it could very well be her diary. The next page was written in some European language. Not Spanish. Not French. Romanian maybe? It was shorter. She looked for any other English page in the book. Surprisingly it was thicker than it looked. She passed a few hundred pages before she saw English again.

'_April 21,  
>Junior escaped. Things aren't looking well. I'm returning to the states. I guess once you start battling demons you never really do stop. Captain Black has asked me to officially join section thirteen. I agreed to it today. Aunt Viper is nervous for me. I'm a little scared myself. I fear that Nevermore is closer than ever…<br>I fear that something big is about to happen. And it won't be good.  
>Something tells me I won't be fast enough to handle what's coming. I left a note for my <em>brother_ in case that happens. It will tell him where to go. It will take him to Uncle. Hopefully I don't fail. But if I do…  
>Wally should be able to clean up the mess.'<em>

Zatanna sighed. It was practically a year later. And she had something else. Magician's intuition. She felt something. But was obviously still alive. What did she feel? Zatanna sat in wonderment.

9:52  
>Happy Harbor.<p>

Wally got to his post. The mission was simple. Klarion had been spotted. Stop him from whatever he was going to do. He didn't expect to be ambushed by a human sized reptile.

"Uuf!" he grunted as he fell to the ground. Various punches were being thrown at him from the scaly being. He was able to push him off with some serious luck. He got back onto his feet.

"Not bad. For a _human_," he mocked. Wally spat at him. The lizard-man chuckled. He was about Conner's height. Had scaly green skin and large fangs. His nails were long like claws. And he had a strange tint to his voice, "But you'll have to do better."

Wally was about to move when something shot the lizard.

"Take that Junior. Why don't you fight someone with some real magic you pizza faced gecko?" called a confident and powerful feminine voice. Wally turned. He was glad he was dressed as Kid Flash. A girl stood behind him. Or at least… what he thought was a girl. It was hard to tell. It was dark. She was wearing a black leather jacket. Black pants, sunglasses (at night? Come on she was not Robin) and had hair tucked up in a black cap.

"Well well well," he chuckled standing back up, "I was supposed to just track you but it would seem as though that's going to have to change."

"Yeah. It starts with me banishing you back in the void," she growled. Wally felt left out of the little hate conversation.

"You mean jail right?" he asked. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge he was there. She froze for a second.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said. The lizard smiled.

"Got a boyfriend Ja…?"

"He's not my boyfriend scaly!" she yelled. She stepped between Wally and the lizard, "This is between you and me Drago."

"Works for me," he said. His mouth began to glow. She began to say some funny incantation. For once in his life he was frozen. He remembered the words she was saying. Little sister said them so many years ago. She held a newt in hand shooting bright green-yellow light at the fire coming from Drago's mouth. She had one lucky shot in the jaw before he fled.

She looked at Wally.

"Sorry about getting you involved. Magic business and all that," she shrugged. He rushed up to her.

"Little sis?" he asked. She sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied. She hit him on a pressure point making him fall to the ground. He lay motionless as she slipped away into the night. She hoped that he would be found soon. She couldn't afford to get him involved any more than she already had.

**Two reviews. Well…  
>It's a start. Please continue to review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Not the teddy bear!**

Kid Flash sat up groaning and rubbing his neck. Yeah, that felt like her. Always taking people down. Despite this fact he smiled. He looked around the roof quickly. Soot. Scorch marks. The essence of fire lingering in the air.

Kid Flash looked around. Dare he say it; he could taste the magic that filled the night air. Potent and evil with a hint of garlic.

_Sis… what's going on?_

-.-

Jade frowned as she narrowly made her way off the roof before he woke up. Shimmying down two buildings in a narrow alley. Why? Why was he here? Didn't he move to Central? Why was he in Happy Harbor? Did he recognize her? Damn this was not her night. She breathed slowly trying to calm her heart rate.

"Jade…," she heard him whisper from the rooftop. She stopped breathing momentarily. She made her way lower toward the ground. Until she hit a trash can making a loud clashing noise and awaking a hissing cat. She resisted her urge to say her uncle's famed phrase, Bad Day.

She darted out of the alley onto a street still trying to hide from her friend. Unfortunately the streets were void of people. So when a yellow blur zipped in front of her she knew it was him.

"Gah!" she cried jumping back. More so out of surprise rather than fear. She looked at the yellow clad person who stared at her almost peering into her soul.

"Jade?" he questioned. The girl stepped back away from him and attempted to kick his face. But he disappeared before she could connect. She growled at him when she saw his returning figure.. He looked her over quickly. She composed herself but didn't drop her stance. His green eyes burst with revelation. He recognized that stance.

"It is you," he said confidently. She blinked behind her glasses. He couldn't know could he?

"Sorry. I don't know anyone who parades around in yellow and red spandex," she said turning around. Hopefully she could convince him that she wasn't who he thought she was.

"Because you've been focused on magic?" he asked. She flinched.

"Should I know a guy who looks like a mustard and ketchup stain?" she stated. He surprisingly enough laughed.

"Wow Jade. Same sense of humor I see," he said. Jade stopped. He was not going to let this go. Knowing him she would be kidnapped and interrogated if she didn't tell him who she was.

"Same mop of red hair I see," she said. He zipped in front of her.

"So what brings you here?" he asked. She was a fairly open person. Never one for secrets. Even if it was something that was completely crazy it was more than likely the truth.

"Various things," she stated vaguely. He frowned. That was new.

"The dragon?" he asked. She began down the street at a steady pace and he followed. Since she doubted she could lose him without the talismans she decided to be open and that he wouldn't believe it.

"Junior. Yeah. He escaped a while ago. I'm here to catch him. But you know that we can't really send in the big guns for that," she said.

"But you can newt him?" he asked. She snorted.

"Yeah. Newts are stronger than nukes," she said, "Besides, only magic can defeat magic. And if you don't remember that then you really are an idiot."

"Hey!"

_Wally?_

Wally froze.

"Jade, do you have any spells that allow people to hear each other's thoughts?"

"Yeah but I'm not using one. Why?"

_Baywatch! Where the hell are you? You were supposed to meet up with us a while ago._

"Well that explains that."

"Explains what?" Jade asked with an annoyed tone.

"One sec sis," he said. She took a step back. It was nice seeing him but she had to go… no wait, crap. He grabbed her arm keeping here there. She could beat the crap out of him but she was a bit tired from fighting Junior.

"Look I need to go," she said sternly. She felt dark chi gathering. She needed to hide. She was in no shape to fight. Especially with Junior most likely with them. Sure they were both tired. But he recovered a lot faster with his demon blood.

"I'll give you a lift," he said. Jade sighed.

"Just no detours," she said jumping on his back. Wally rolled his eyes before he took off.

Five years earlier.

"Dude! YOU'RE FAST!"

Wally jumped and turned around. His eyes wide with shock. A girl from his class stared at him. She was constantly made fun of. What was her name? Jade.

"Uh… no I'm not," he said.

"Psh. If you're not fast then I'm an Oni demon," she said.

Wally blinked. She really was crazy.

"But don't worry. I won't tell. Not like anyone would believe me anyway. I'm Jade. And you are…?"

"Wally," he said without hesitation.

"Cool... Hey! We should go downtown!"

"We'll miss class."

"Psh... your fast enough. Besides. It's just a detour to go inside. A very long one at that."

Back to the present.

"No promises Jade-chan," he smiled. She turned her head to look at him. Slight annoyance crossed her face. Her glasses fell slightly lower on her nose. Yellow cat like eyes stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry Chan-san," he said. She glared at him.

"Never again. It doesn't matter how fast or how far you run I will make you suffer," she said darkly. He swallowed. He knew she could do it to.

"Again. Sorry," he said. She softened her glare and recovered her eyes. She sighed.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to take me to my hotel?" she asked. Wally averted his gaze.

"Yeah but first there are some people you have got to meet," he said. He felt her eyes sending daggers in his direction.

"Walls," she growled, "Who?"

"Just some friends of mine. They aren't evil! I swear!" he stated quickly.

"Yeah. If I find out that your evil I swear I'll kick your but to the demon dimension."

**Meh. Review. If you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You have become an ass Wally," Jade complained as she was dragged by the red haired teen hero. Kid Flash feigned being hurt by her comment before his signature impish grin graced his face.

"You would me Buttercup," he said knowing she was glaring behind her sunglasses. She was not a Buttercup scout long but he brought it up whenever he could and not have too much bodily harm.

"Like you're any better Flaming Heel," she fired back with a small fire in her voice despite most of it coming out as amusement. He snickered at her. Despite the years apart it had almost felt like he had never left her. Ah sisters.

"Pixie," he argued back.

"Geek."

"_Princess_."

"Oh shut up you Dickwad," she said smacking him outside the head as he continued dragging her. Another on the list of 'Be on her good side or don't use nicknames.'

"KF?" came a new voice, younger and higher than either Jade or Wally.

"Hey Rob!" Wally said happily letting go of Jade and zipping over to the newly revealed Robin who was smirking at his friend at first. But it didn't take long for his eyes to fall on the girl Wally had dragged. Being the little detective (troll) he was, he tried to see if there was anything outstanding that would make her stand out. But alas, she was like him with her eyes covered and her hair hidden for the most part, only a few strands of shiny black hair poking out of her hat.

"Who's your friend? Another poor girl that you have been desperately flirting with?" he asked with a grin. He was surprised to hear the girl laugh.

"You still haven't grown out of _that_ phase, hútú dàn?" she asked mockingly making Wally actually blush.

"Shut up!" he squeaked.

"Sorry, but that is just sad… and this is Rob? Damn… I leave the country and fashion just goes to hell. Ah what do I care? Fashion is for the pathetic wannabes," she said rolling her eyes.

"KF?"

"KF? Okay seriously Wally that has got to be the most ridiculous nickname I have ever heard someone give you. What does it stand for?"

"Kid Flash," Wally groaned walking over to her with Robin following, "You think anyone will mind if we take her on the mission?" he asked.

"Batman," Robin stated simply. An eyebrow arched above her glasses curiously.

"Americans…," she muttered to herself.

"You don't know who Batman is?" Robin asked slightly shocked. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Too busy fighting ninjas right?"

"Ninjas, Daolong Wong," she began listing them off on her fingers, "The Dark Hand, Oni Demons, Demon Sorcerers, Possessed artifacts, psychos for various reasons thinking stupid things… and I really don't want to go too much more into those."

She averted her face from the two boys for a moment and then faced them again.

"Wait a minute… does this guy have something to do with the voice you were hearing in your head earlier!?" she accused Wally.

"KF… who is she?" Robin asked.

"Ah… well… remember when I was looking for that person…"

"That was last night," he said stoically.

"Yeah well this is…"

"Jade Chan?" he asked looking at the girl again. And she seemed livid.

"You… were looking me up?" she growled.

"Nah- Nah- Jade! Please not the face!" he said putting his hands in front of himself seeming to forget he could outrun her. Robin raised a brow himself. Who was this girl who made KF forget he was a freaking speedster.

Also, why she would kick him in the nuts if they knew each other.

**I updated. Please review. And… possibly send ideas.**


End file.
